The Legend of Spottedstar
by Luna WhiteWolf
Summary: If you haven't read the series Warriors, then you won't understand what its based off of. I don't own Warriors, just all of the characters in this story. Spottedstar turns from kittypet to leader in a matter of moons and, with the help of friends and many others, she creates new Clans. But many challenges lay ahead of the young leader and a dark Clan rises to ruin the Clans.
1. Chapter 1

Casey felt a paw jab her in her side. She lifted her head and saw Honey sprawled out. She saw her other siblings, Rage, Flame, Crystal, Snow, and Fang as well as her father, Claw. They were sleeping soundly. Casey was about to go back to sleep when she remembered her mother, Moonfur, was coming to visit them. It was the day of a full moon. She slowly and carefully got out of the basket they were sleeping in. She yawned and stretched, in an attempt to get the sleepiness out of her limbs. She walked over to the water bowl, lapped up a few mouthfuls, looked in the water bowl, and started cleaning her long fur. She heard soft pawsteps behind her and turned to see a ginger tom padding over.

"Morning Rage," she purred. Rage came up and stuck her ear in his mouth. It doesn't hurt; he just gets the tip of her ear wet. He does that when she gets angry, sad, or he does it as if to say 'Hello'. He walked over to water bowl and drank his fill. Casey left Rage sitting at the water bowl and went through the cat flap. The sun was very bright. It shone on her dappled fur, making it shine. She waited under the rose bush. After a while, there was a scratching sound on the fence. There was a soft thud as a cat landed in the garden on her side of the fence. More claws scraped the fence and more cats landed in the garden. Five cats sat beside the fence, apparently waiting. "Good morning, Mittens, Khya, Lacy, Tigger, and Cloud," Casey purred, trotting out from under the rose bush.

"We heard your mother was coming to visit you. Is she here yet," Khya meowed, waving her fluffy tail to show a 'Hello' sign.

"No, not yet. I'm not sure when she's going to come. I know she's coming today, but I don't know when."

"Casey, you're not supposed to be outside unless your mother is here," came an agitated, but calm voice from inside the house.

"I have to go… See you later," Casey called over her shoulder as she raced across the garden to the cat flap. She pushed through the cat flap and saw the whole family, except for her mother, sitting in the kitchen.

"You know better than that."

"I know, I'm sorry father," she hung her head and stared at her paws.

"Just don't go out there again without asking first." Claw padded over and licked Casey's forehead. She purred, rubbing up against his leg and padded over to join her siblings.

"Daddy's cat," Honey teased.

"I am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!" She bowled over Honey. They became tussling balls of fur. Rage and Flame jumped in. Rage grabbed Casey's neck fur and pulled her away. Flame did the same for Honey.

"Honey, stop teasing Casey! Stay in the house while I'm gone. I'm going to get your mother." He padded over to the cat flap and slipped through.

It was sunhigh when their father finally came through the cat flap. A white cat came in behind him.

"Mother," they squeaked, racing towards the cat.

"Hello, my kits," she purred.

"Tell us about our ancestors again, please!"

"Alright. Your ancestors used to live in the forest. There were six clans, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, SkyClan, and StarClan."

"Wow!"

"My mother's, mother's, mother was from ThunderClan."

"Really? Are the clans still in the forest?"

"No."

"What happened to them?"

"No cat knows. They may have died off, moved somewhere, or they became rogues, loners, or kitty-pets."

"What's a kitty-pet?"

"That's what the clans called us. Rusty, a kitty-pet, joined ThunderClan. He became the leader and is now known as Firestar. He was the savior of all the clans. SkyClan used to live where twolegplace is now, but the twolegs brought their monsters and tore their part of the forest down. They had to leave, they brought their whole clan to the gathering one night. They asked to share the lands of the other clans, but the leaders refused. SkyClan had to leave the forest and find a new home. The leader of SkyClan turned his back on StarClan, because they allowed the other clans to drive them out. StarClan are the warriors of the clans. You can see them at night; they are the stars shining in the sky."

"Whoa! Did SkyClan ever find a new home?"

"No, they didn't. The clan scattered, becoming rogues, loners, and kitty-pets. The leader of SkyClan, Cloudstar, came to Firestar in a dream and told him he had to rebuild Skyclan. Firestar and his mate, Sandstorm, rebuilt SkyClan. No cat knows if SkyClan still lives."

"Wow," the kits meowed, eyes widening with amazement.

"I want to be leader of _MoonClan_," Casey meowed, fluffing out her fur to make her look bigger.

"In time, my dear, in time. But right now, I want to show you a little bit of the forest."

"We're going to the forest?! Wow," they squeaked, racing around as if they couldn't contain their excitement and energy.

"Alright, settle down! I want a single file line behind your mother. When we get into the forest I want all of you to stay within our line of sight. Who knows what dangerous creatures lurks around in there. A fox could snatch you up without thinking twice," Claw meowed. The kits went through the cat flap one at a time behind their mother. They padded single file through the garden, over the fence, and into the forest.

"Sometimes I can smell the scent markers," Moonfur meowed, sniffing the air. She stiffened, her eyes widening.

"Mother, what's wrong," Casey meowed, confused. The wind blew through the trees, making every bush rustle. A blur of ginger fur raced out of the bushes and grabbed Moonfur by the neck. There was a snap and her body went limp. "Mother," Casey wailed.

"Get back to the house, now," Claw yowled, raking his claws along its flank. Casey and her siblings raced towards the house. They scrambled over the fence and crammed through the cat flap. She ran to the humans. The female human picked her up. Casey was shaking uncontrollably. The human tried to calm her down, but that day left a scar in her heart.

Casey never went outside of the house for a moon. When her siblings went outside in the garden, she would watch from the window. Rage never went outside, only so that Casey never felt alone. When she did go out in the garden, he would wait outside by the door.

Casey woke up to find the house dark and quiet. She jumped off of the couch and padded into the kitchen. She lapped at the glittering water in the bowl. She looked into the bowl and saw the reflection of a large white circle surrounded by white specks. Casey jumped up to the window and saw what the water was reflecting. It was a full moon surrounded by billions of stars. She jumped down from the window and pushed through the cat flap. She scrambled up the fence and sat there staring at the stars and the moon. She was amazed at how beautiful the sky looked.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A ginger tom jumped up beside her. She nodded, too amazed to speak.

"I wish we had never went into the forest," she whispered. He licked her ear.

"We can't change the past, Casey. We can only shape the future."

"Rage, you're making no sense at all," she meowed, stifling a _mrrow_ of laughter. "I'm sleeping out here tonight," she meowed, pointing with her tail to the rose bush.

"It's kind of cold tonight. Are you sure you want to sleep out here?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied. She licked his cheek fur. Rage dipped his head, jumped down from the fence, and pushed through the cat flap.

Casey glanced up at the stars one last time before jumping back into her garden, and curled up under the rose bush.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey opened her eyes to find herself back in the garden. She dreamt of Moonfur being ripped apart by a vicious beast with gleaming sharp teeth and flaring red eyes. She sat up and shook herself, pushing her dream to the back of her mind.

She stretched her limbs, arching her back. She sat down and cleaned her ruffled fur. She heard claws scrape the fence and looked up to see a tortoiseshell-and-white tabby she-cat sitting on the fence. "Good morning, Lacy," Casey purred.

"Good morning, Casey," Lacy meowed, jumping down from the fence to join her.

They lay side by side in the garden, soaking in the morning sun.

"I'm sorry about what happened… You know, with…" She broke off, not wanting to say anything else.

"I know what you mean. It's ok," Casey meowed. "I dreamt of the same incident, but it was much scarier…" Her voice trembled. She told Lacy about her dream.

"That is scary," Lacy whispered. She rested her striped tail on Casey's shoulder. "I hope you don't have any more of those dreams." She tried to reassure Casey.

"I hope so, too…" A dog barking in the next garden made her jump, hissing in annoyance. She sat down and immediately a white cat appeared on the fence. The cat hissed at the dog and leaped into Casey's garden. She didn't recognize the she-cat until she got closer. "Hello, Fern."

"I hate that dog. The instant a cat jumps onto the fence it starts barking its head off!" She padded up to them, hissing in frustration. "Hello, Casey. Hello, Lacy," she purred, frustration turning into relief.

"Do you want to know what my dream was," Lacy meowed. Casey and Fern nodded and settled down to listen.

"I dreamt that I was in a field. There were cats all around me with stars in their fur. They were calling my name and talking to me, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then they faded away and I woke up in my basket."

"Cats with stars in their fur…"Casey whispered. "Do you remember what I told you about StarClan?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think it could be them?"

"I don't know…"

"My dream was sort of like yours," Fern meowed, nodding to Lacy. "I was in a forest, stalking a squirrel. Out of nowhere a cat dashed out and snatched up the squirrel. The cat also had stars in its fur."

Casey sat there for a few heartbeats, thinking. _Maybe it's a sign from our warrior ancestors._ She thought. "Do think it could be a sign, from our warrior ancestors?"

"It's possible," Lacy meowed.

"What was your dream," Fern meowed, turning to Casey. Casey shook her head.

"Mine had no starry cats at all." She told Fern about her dream.

"Oh, sorry I asked…"

"It's ok." She didn't mind anyone talking about Moonfur. "I—

"Hello everyone," a voice interrupted what Casey was going to say. She turned to see a long-haired tortoiseshell jump down into the garden.

"Hello, Dew," they meowed. Dew was deaf; she could tell what you were saying by body language and mouth reading. It may be hard to believe, but she could tell if you were sneaking up behind her. "So, what are you talking about?"

Casey looked at Lacy, then at Fern. They didn't seem comfortable talking about their dreams in front of Dew. They've only known her for a moon. "We're, err, talking about, the forest. We're talking about the forest." She glanced at Lacy and Fern. They didn't argue, just nodded.

"Are you talking about your mother?"

Casey saw Lacy and Fern flinch. She flicked her tail to show she didn't mind. Dew was the only one that didn't think twice before mentioning her mother. She didn't answer the question. Instead, she changed the subject back to the forest. "I was just wondering what it would be like to live in the forest," Casey meowed. She _was_ interested in the forest, even though it still scared her.

"You still believe in the stories your mother told you," Dew mewed, surprised.

"Of course," Casey meowed defensively. "I think they're true."

"I was just asking." Silence fell over the four cats.

A flash of white caught Casey's eye. She looked and saw a white cat staring at her. Stars danced in its fur. She looked at Lacy, Fern, and Dew. They didn't seem to notice the cat. She looked back at the cat. It was on the fence, beckoning with its tail for her to follow it.

"I'll, err, be right back." She left her friends sitting in the garden, staring at her in bewilderment. She jumped onto the fence and into the grass on the other side. She saw the cat disappear into the bushes of the forest. Before she knew it, her paws followed the mysterious cat through the trees.

She stopped in a clearing. There was a fallen tree with a hole in the side of it. She sat down in the clearing, frozen with fear. She gulped, her fur rising._ Oh no… I'm in the forest!_ A rustling sound came from the bushes in front of her. She flinched. A vole appeared. She leaped into the air and raced through the trees. She ran as fast as she could. She tried to back track, but somewhere, she took a wrong turn. She appeared in the clearing with the fallen tree.

_Oh no, I'm lost!_ She wailed silently. She caught sight of the starry cat. It was beckoning her to follow. It disappeared into the bushes. Casey raced after if it. The cat led her back to her fence. She raced past the cat, scrambled over the fence, and raced into the house.

It has been moons since the incident with Moonfur. Casey still has nightmares about that day. It's almost like she keeps reliving that same moment. Claw hasn't come back since she had seen him clawing at the dog-like creature. She still remembers what Moonfur said about StarClan. 'They are the dead warriors of the clans. They are the stars shining in the sky.' Every full moon she would sit out on the fence looking at the stars. She would often see a glimpse of a cat with stars in its fur, but it would disappear when she looked at it. She has always thought she was going mad. A meow coming from the bottom of the fence brought her back to the present.

"May I join you," Honey meowed, jumping up beside her. Casey just nodded; she always keeps a silent vigil on the night of a full moon. "You know cats are starting to think you have bees in your brain." Casey shrugged her shoulders; she didn't care what other cats thought of her. If they had seen what she and her littermates had seen, they would understand.

The door of the house opened and a stream of yellow light poured into the garden. "Our humans are calling us," Honey meowed. She still stared at the stars. "I'll drag you in the house if I have to!" Casey turned her head and glared at Honey. That was a warning to leave her alone. Honey jumped down from the fence and ran to the humans. The humans went inside the house, closing the door behind them, and the yellow light followed. She glanced at the stars one last time before jumping down into the garden and fell asleep under the rose bush.

She opened her eyes to find herself sitting in the middle of a field. Behind her stood the forest. _Where am I_? She thought. _I have never seen this place before._ She sniffed the air, a familiar scent drifted towards her. She turned towards the forest and saw an outline of the starry cat padding towards her.

"Who are you," she meowed. The cat stopped a tail length in front of her.

"You don't remember me," the starry warrior meowed softly.

"Mother," she gasped, rubbing against the cat.

"Yes, it is me, my dear," Moonfur purred. "I have been watching over you."

"So it was you I was seeing… I thought I was going mad," Casey purred.

"No, my dear. Do you remember how you said you wanted to be leader and I told you 'in time'?"

"Yes, but why are you bringing that up now?"

"That time has now come, my dear. Other members of StarClan have spoken to three other cats that they thought were worthy of being leaders."

"Did they prove worthy?"

"I don't know, my dear. They haven't told me yet."

"So what clans are we going to be leaders of?"

"There will be five clans-

"Five? I thought you said there were four cats being spoken to?"

"You'll find out what the fifth clan is soon after the four clans are built. The four clans are MoonClan, SunClan, MountainClan, and OceanClan. StarClan will choose which cat will be leader of those clans."

"Oh, I wonder what the fifth clan is…"

"You will know in time," Moonfur meowed. She licked Casey between her ears. "I will speak with you again when I have more information." The wind howled past, taking the starry figure with it.

"Wait! Don't leave me," she yowled.

"I will always be with you." The voice echoed around her until everything went black.

Casey woke to feel a paw jab her in her side.

"Sheesh! You were yowling in your sleep. I thought you were in pain," Honey meowed.

"No, it was mother."

"That same old nightmare," she sighed.

"No, for once in my life it wasn't a nightmare. Mother visited me in my dreams. I was sitting in an open field with the forest behind me. Remember how I said I wanted to be leader of MoonClan?"

"Yeah… Where are you going with this?"

"She said that three other cats and I will be leaders. She said there are five clans, she won't tell what the fifth one is, though. MoonClan, SunClan, MountainClan, and OceanClan are the only ones she told me about."

"I think you were just dreaming of being a leader," she snorted.

"I was not, she actually came to me in my sleep and told me all of that!"

"Come on, oh great leader," she teased, padding over to the cat flap and slipped through. _Why doesn't she believe me?_

"I believe you." Rage padded from the side of the rose bush.

"At least someone does," she purred, licking his cheek. Together they padded over to the house, and pushed through the cat flap.


	3. Chapter 3

Casey swallowed the last of her food, lapped at the glimmering water, and went outside into the fresh, morning air. She stepped out of the cat flap and took a long, deep breath.

She heard voices in her garden. She looked to see four cats sitting in the garden. A silver tabby she-cat, a pale ginger she-cat, a white she-cat, and a tortoiseshell-and-white tabby she-cat, sat in a circle, talking. She padded over to them. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Casey," they purred.

"We're talking about our dreams," Lacy meowed. "Did you have that nightmare again?"

Casey shook her head. "This time it was different." She told them about her dream.

"Wow, she told you all of that?"

"Yeah, what was your dream, Willow? Sandy," Casey meowed.

Willow, the silver tabby, replied first. "I had the same dream. Although, a different cat spoke to me."

"Same here," Sandy, the pale ginger, meowed. Wonder flooded into her soft amber gaze. "I'm wondering if we're just imagining this… Is this actually happening to us?"

Casey looked at Lacy and Fern. They both had the same look in their eyes as she did. "I think it's real. So who came to you in _your_ dreams?"

"A RiverClan leader came to me," Willow meowed. "I think her name was, Minnowstar."

"Rowanstar, a ShadowClan leader, came to me," Sandy replied.

"Dovestar, a ThunderClan leader, came to me," Fern meowed.

"A blind ThunderClan medicine cat, Oakleaf, came to me," Lacy meowed. "He told me that I'm going to be MoonClan's medicine cat." Her yellow eyes glowed with amazement and excitement.

"I'm going to be _OceanClan's_ leader," Willow meowed.

"_MountainClan's_ leader," Sandy sniffed.

"I'm going to be _Sunclan's_ leader," Fern meowed. "If every clan is supposed to have a medicine cat, then who will be ours?"

"Oakleaf told me that medicine cats are chosen by StarClan," Lacy replied.

"Then I guess we wait," Willow meowed.

"Wait for what?"

"I guess for whatever is going to happen next," Lacy replied.

Sleep dragged at Casey's paws. It felt like she actually had been in that field. She yawned.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Lacy had been watching her.

Casey shook her head, holding back another yawn. "I just need to walk around."

"I'll go with you."

"Thanks."

Casey opened her eyes to find herself curled up, on the floor. She sat up and stretched. The house seemed empty. She pushed through the cat flap. The sun was bright, shining on four cats in the garden. She moved closer, trying to figure out who was in her garden.

"Welcome, young leader."

All four cats turned to watch her pad over to them. Casey recognized Moonfur immediately. She felt a purr rise in her throat. She reached Moonfur and rubbed her head against the white she-cat, purring. She took a step back, staring at the three other cats. One was a silver-gray she-cat, the other was a large reddish-brown tom, and the other was a small gray she-cat.

"Mother, who are they," Casey meowed.

"I'm sure your friends told you all about them. This is Dovestar, ThunderClan's leader, Minnowstar, RiverClan's leader, and Rowanstar, ShadowClan's leader," Moonfur meowed, pointing to each StarClan cat in turn.

Casey's eyes widened with amazement. She dipped her head with deep respect. "Am I dreaming?"

"In a way, you are," the reddish-brown tom meowed, returning the respectful nod.

Claws scratched the fence. Casey looked up to see Fern, Willow, and Sandy jump down into the garden. They dipped their heads to the leaders and stared at Moonfur. Moonfur blinked at them.

"If you are going to be a clan cat, you need training," the gray she-cat meowed. "For that we need to go into the forest."

Casey flinched at the word "forest". She was still scared to go in there.

"Don't worry, my dear. When StarClan cats are with you, nothing bad will happen," Moonfur purred, seeing Casey flinch.

Casey managed to sit up straight and nod. She followed the three leaders, with her friends behind her, over the fence. Her fur rose and her bushy tail grew to twice its size as they entered the trees.

They moved through the trees until they came across a clearing with soft moss under paw.

"This seems like a good place, Dovestar," the tom meowed, turning to the gray she-cat.

"You may start, Rowanstar," Dovestar meowed.

Rowanstar nodded. "The first thing you will need to know, if you are going to live in the _forest_, is how to hunt for your food. Let's practice stalking. You must take all your weight into your haunches, so that your paws make no impact on the forest floor. A mouse will feel your pawsteps through the ground."

"So you're basically saying that we have to work for our food," Willow asked.

"Why, did you actually think that prey would jump into your mouth?"

"Well, no…"

Rowanstar dropped into a crouch and stalked forward. "Now you try it," he meowed, sitting up.

Casey, Willow, Fern, and Sandy dropped into a crouch and stalked forward; trying to copy what Rowanstar had shown them.

Casey woke up on the couch. She stretched her stiff legs. They had been practicing how to stalk different prey.

She sat up and cleaned her long, dappled fur.

"What happened to you? You look like you just came out of a tough fight without a scratch!"

Casey looked up from cleaning her fur to see Honey jump up beside her.

"Is it true? Did you really dream of mother?"

"Yes, and this time, she taught me how to stalk prey!"

Honey stared at her paws, lost in thought. "I'm starting to believe you, but I'm still not sure about it," she meowed.

"Well, come back to me when you're sure. I'll teach you some of the things she's taught me," Casey meowed, jumping down and padding to the cat flap. She slipped through and saw Lacy waiting for her under the rose bush.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Lacy purred.

"Hey, I was training," Casey meowed.

"So was I! Although, it was medicine cat stuff."

"So, were the other three medicine cats chosen yet?"

"Oakleaf mentioned them, but they weren't there," Lacy sighed.

"Oh, have you told the others yet," Casey asked.

Lacy nodded. "At first they didn't believe me. How about you?"

"Honey and Rage knows about it. I'm not sure if anyone else knows, though. Honey didn't believe me at first, but she's starting to."

"That's good," Lacy meowed.

"So, tell us all about it."

They turned to see Casey's littermates. Casey told them about what was happening; from where it first started to the dream they had last night. When she had finished, Snow, Crystal, and Flame looked at each other with amazement. Rage and Fang's eyes were filled with interest. Honey's eyes had a thoughtful look to them.

"That sounds interesting."

They turned to see Khya, Tigger, Cloud, and Mittens jump down into the garden.


	4. Chapter 4

Khya, Tigger, Cloud, and Mittens jumped down into Casey's garden. They padded up and sat down. "How many Clans are there? Four," Khya asked.

"Five, but my mother wouldn't tell me what the fifth one is," Casey replied. _Wow, I didn't know they would believe us… Maybe this isn't going to be so hard after all!_ Rage licked her cheek.

"Maybe you could teach us what you're learning," he meowed.

Casey's eyes sparkled. "Really, you'd want to become warriors," she meowed, disbelief coming into her voice.

"Sure, why not? Where my sister goes, I follow," Honey meowed.

Casey stared in silence. _I can't believe they'd want to become warriors! This is a dream come true!_ "Would you like us to teach you how to stalk prey?"

They looked at each other with interest. They nodded and copied Casey's movements and noted her advice.

The sun was setting by the time they got it exactly right. They stretched and yawned. "We have to go. Our humans will get worried," Tigger meowed. Cloud nodded. Cloud, Tigger, Lacy, Khya, and Mittens padded over to the fence and jumped up.

"Well, tell every cat about it. Maybe they'll want to join," Casey called after them. Lacy waved her tail, showing that she heard, and they jumped down into their garden.

"I wonder if they do battle training…"

The question caught Casey by surprise. She had wondered that herself. "They probably do," she meowed. Casey and her littermates padded over to the cat flap and slipped through. They settled down for the night.

Casey opened her eyes to find herself in a moonlit clearing. Trees and bushes surrounded her. She looked up towards the sky to see a half moon. Stars danced in the sky. A sweet scent flooded around her. A voice whispered in her ear. "StarClan sends signs and messages to the leaders and the medicine cats of the Clans. Sometimes they mean good or bad."

Casey turned to see Moonfur sitting next to her, staring at the sky. Moonfur turned her head to look into Casey's bright blue eyes. She purred and licked Casey's forehead. She then faded away. Her sweet scent still hung in the air. More familiar scents drifted into the clearing. Willow, Lacy, Fern, and Sandy padded into the clearing. They sat down beside her.

Rowanstar, Dovestar, Minnowstar, and another cat Casey didn't know appeared and stood in front of them. The strange cat spoke first, "Allowing your friends and family to learn the ways of the warrior code is a good start to starting your Clans. They seem very interested and keen to learn."

"That's Oakleaf. He is very wise," Lacy whispered in Casey's ear. Rowanstar raised his tail for silence and Lacy moved a mouse length away from Casey.

"Like my brother said, you have done well, so far. But," Rowanstar meowed. "Are you sure you would like to learn more of the warrior code and the ways of the warrior? Are you sure you would like to become warriors and soon, leaders?"

The house cats in the moonlit clearing nodded their agreement.

`Rowanstar eyed them for a little while longer. "Very well. Then you shall have your warrior names. Casey, step forward." Casey looked surprised. She hesitated, and then stepped forward. Rowanstar looked towards the stars. "I, Rowanstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. She will train hard to learn the ways of your noble code and the ways of a true warrior, and I commend her to you as a warrior, still in training." He now looked into Casey's eyes. "Casey, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" He then whispered, "Say 'I do.'"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Rowanstar went on," I give you your warrior name. Casey, from this moment you will be known as Spottedpetal. May StarClan watch over you and light your path with every step." Rowanstar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Spottedpetal's head. "Now lick my shoulder," he whispered. Spottedpetal did as told. She stepped back and sat down.

Dovestar then beckoned Sandy with her tail. Sandy took a few steps forward. "I, Dovestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. She will train hard to learn the ways of your noble code and the ways of a true warrior, and I commend her to you as a warrior, still in training. Sandy, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Sandy raised her head high. "I do"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sandy, from this moment you will be known as Sandflower. May StarClan watch over you and light your path with every step." Dovestar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on Sandflower's head. Sandflower licked Dovestar's shoulder in response. She then stepped back and sat down.

Minnowstar stepped forward. "I, Minnowstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. She will train hard to learn the ways of your noble code and the ways of a true warrior, and I commend her to you as a warrior, still in training. Willow, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Willow, from this moment you will be known as Willowstep. May StarClan watch over you and light your path with every step." Minnowstar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on Willowstep's head. Willowstep licked Minnowstar's shoulder, stepped back, and sat down.

Rowanstar stepped forward once more. "I, Rowanstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. She will train hard to learn the ways of your noble code and the ways of a true warrior, and I commend her to you as a warrior, still in training. Fern, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Fern's body began to quiver with excitement. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fern, from this moment you will be known as Brightpath. May StarClan watch over you and light your path with every step." Rowanstar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on Brightpath's head. Brightpath licked Rowanstar's shoulder, stepped back, and sat down.

Oakleaf now stepped forward. He rested his sightless green eyes on Lacy. "We have one more to name. Though she will not be a warrior, she will still have a place in her Clan. Lacy, you have much interest in herbs and the way of healing the sick and injured, and you are keen to learn. By the powers of StarClan, I give you your name. Lacy, from this moment you will be known as Mixherb. You will be a full medicine cat, but you still have much to learn. I will help you with your training." He stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Mixherb's head. She licked Oakleaf's shoulder, stepped back, and sat down.

The four StarClan cats raised their heads. "Spottedpetal! Mixherb! Willowstep! Sandflower! Brightpath," they yowled. They were no longer house pets; they were _warriors_, and soon, _leaders_! Their chanting faded away and so did the forest.

Spottedpetal opened her eyes to find herself curled up on the couch. She sat up and stretched. She stood up straight and puffed out the fur on her chest.

"Well, look at you. You seem unusually very happy."

Spottedpetal looked down to see Honey. She jumped up beside Spottedpetal. Flame, Snow, Crystal, Fang, and Rage padded over to listen.

"So what happened this time," Honey urged.

"We got our warrior names! Well, Brightpath, Willowstep, Mixherb, Sandflower, and I did," Spottedpetal meowed.

"Who are they," Honey asked, confused.

"Brightpath is _Fern_, Mixherb is _Lacy_, Willowstep is _Willow_, and Sandflower is _Sandy_," Spottedpetal meowed slowly. "And I'm _Spottedpetal_!"

Her littermates stared at each other with amazement.

"Wow!"

"I want to be a warrior!"

"Yeah, when do we get our warrior names," Honey asked.

"I don't know… I'll ask mother when I see her again," Spottedpetal meowed. She jumped down off the couch, her littermates parted to let her through. She padded over to the water. She lapped at the glittering water. She sat up and looked into the bowl. A long-haired tortoiseshell-and-white cat with bright blue eyes reflected off of the water.


	5. Chapter 5

Spottedpetal padded into her garden. She sat in the middle of the garden, soaking in the warmth of the sun. A sweet scent drifted around her.

"You have questions?"

Spottedpetal opened her eyes to see Moonfur sitting next to her. She nodded. "When do I get to name new warriors," Spottedpetal meowed.

Moonfur purred. "Either StarClan will name them, or they will have to wait until you are leader," she meowed.

Claws scratched the fence and Spottedpetal turned to see Mixherb, Sandflower, Willowstep, and Brighpath jump down into her garden. Moonfur's scent lingered for a few heart beats more, Spottedpetal drew in her scent once more before it disappeared altogether. She turned back to her friends. "Good morning," Spottedpetal meowed.

"Good morning," they meowed. Claws scratched the fence and another cat jumped down into the garden. He looked exactly like Sandflower.

"This is my brother Clide," Sandflower meowed. Clide was a pale ginger tom with amber eyes. He sat down, eyeing the she-cats in the garden. Sandflower flicked his ear with her tail. "Why don't you go hang out with the other toms, Clide?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't we go exploring," Spottedpetal suggested.

"Where? We've already been exploring almost this entire town," Brightpath replied.

"In the _forest_ of course," Spottedpetal purred. They looked at each other in bewilderment.

"I thought you didn't like going in the forest?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Clide meowed, standing up straight and puffing out his chest. Sandflower rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let's go then," Sandflower replied.

The she-cats, and Clide, clawed up and over the fence. They padded slowly into the bushes. They stalked through the trees without a word. The only sound that broke the silence was the rustle of the tree branches and the birds.

"Since we have to live in the forest, do you think we should look for a place to live," Brightpath asked.

"I don't know… Maybe they'll tell us to when we're ready or something," Willowstep meowed.

"Yeah," Spottedpetal meowed. She jumped up onto the trunk of a tree and clawed her way up. She climbed onto the lowest branch and crept along it. The branch was thick, but she still wasn't sure about it.

"What are you doing up there? What if you fall?!" Her friends' voices carried on the wind.

Spottedpetal looked ahead. She could see for many tree lengths, it was amazing! It was nothing, but trees and bushes ahead, maybe a stream or two. "You can see the whole forest from up here," she called down to her friends. They looked at each other. They slowly gathered around the tree and took turns climbing up the tree, settling on different branches.

"Wow, you're right! You really can see the whole forest from up here," Brightpath mewed. She looked around the forest, her blue eyes round with awe. She looked at her friends. "Do you think that they're going to teach us how to ambush intruders from up here?"

"It's possible," Willowstep replied.

"Let's go higher! Maybe we can see a lot more if we go up more," Brightpath suggested. The cats nodded and clawed their way higher.

Spottedpetal had put her claws on the trunk when wind whistled past. A voice carried on the wind.

_"There will be a petal of spotted peace upon the forest, with unimaginable powers. But there will be some who want to destroy that petal."_

Spottedpetal looked around the forest. No cat was in sight except for her friends. _I wonder what that was about. And who said that? It must have been mother…_ She sighed and clawed up the tree after her friends.

Moons have passed since Spottedpetal, Mixherb, Willowstep, Sandflower, and Brightpath have earned their new names. Dovestar, Rowanstar, Minnowstar, and Oakleaf have been training them in the ways of the warrior code. They now know as much as the StarClan cats who have taught them. Spottedpetal, Sandflower, Brightpath, Mixherb, and Willowstep have taught cats, who would listen to them and believed what they said, what they have learned from their mentors.

Now, Rowanstar, Dovestar, and Minnowstar are sending Brightpath, Sandflower, Spottedpetal, and Willowstep into the forest to find a camp for their Clan.

Spottedpetal opened her eyes to find herself stretched out on the couch. She stood up, yawned, shook herself, and started grooming her long fur. Her tortoiseshell ear twitched. Honey padded up and sat at the foot of the couch, followed close behind by Rage, Fang, Crystal, Snow, and Flame.

"What happened this time," they asked.

Spottedpetal raised her head high and straightened herself. "Minnowstar, Dovestar, and Rowanstar are sending us out into the forest to look for a suitable camp for our Clans," she replied. "And they allowed us to have company. I want to take you with me. Will you come?"

Her littermates glanced at each other. "Of course! You've taught us everything that they've taught you." Excitement gleamed in their eyes. Spottedpetal blinked with relief.

"So, when are we leaving," Honey asked. She stared at her sister intently.

"We're leaving today. Do you know what that means? This is the last time we'll ever see our humans," Spottedpetal meowed, giving her littermates a serious look.

Flame, Crystal, and Snow's eyes were filled with sadness. Fang showed no emotion. Rage had a sad and an excited look in his amber eyes. Honey's amber eyes only revealed determination. Spottedpetal heaved a sigh. She knew it would be hard for them to leave.

After a few moments pause, Spottedpetal jumped down from the couch. "You're either leaving or staying here," she meowed, padding over to the cat flap. She slipped through the cat flap and padded into the morning sunlight.

Mixherb was already waiting with Khya, Cloud, Tigger, and Mittens. Spottedpetal padded up to them. Mixherb looked at her in surprise. "Where are they," she asked.

Spottedpetal knew she was referring to her littermates. "I'm waiting for them to decide," she replied.

They looked up at the sound of a cat jumping onto the fence. Dew jumped down into the garden and padded up to them. "Where ever it is you are going, I want to go with," she replied. The cats looked at each other with surprise. They were thinking the same thing. _A deaf cat in the forest? How will she be able to hunt?_

As if she had read their minds, Dew replied hastily, "I may be deaf, but I still have my other senses." The cats nodded.

Spottedpetal heard more cats jump down into the garden. She turned to see Willowstep, Sandflower, Brightpath, Clide, and four other cats she didn't recognize pad over to them. They sat down; Willowstep was the first to introduce the newcomers.

"This is my sister Princess and my brother Sharky," she meowed, pointing with her tail to the silver-and-white tabby she-cat and then the gray-and-white tom.

"This is my closest friend, Nighty," Sandflower replied, pointing to the black she-cat.

"This is my sister, Cloudy," Brightpath meowed, pointing to the pale gray she-cat.

Nighty, Princess, Sharky, and Cloudy nodded their greeting. Spottedpetal heard pawsteps behind her and turned to see her littermates pad across the garden to them.

Rage padded up and stuck Spottedpetal's dappled ear in his mouth. She licked his cheek in response. "We're all going with you," he meowed.

Spottedpetal's eyes sparkled with happiness. "Thank you," she meowed. She looked at the cats that were gathered in her garden. "Shall we be off then?" The cats nodded and they set off into the forest.

"I don't even know where to start," Brightpath meowed.

Spottedpetal thought for a moment. "I think I do," she meowed excitedly. She waved her tail for the others to follow her and they padded through the trees.

Eventually, they came to the clearing with the fallen tree. The cats stared around the clearing. Spottedpetal padded over to the hole in the fallen tree. She tasted the air. There was a very faint fox stench in the hole, but it was almost gone. She stepped cautiously into the hole, aware of any danger that might be lurking around.

On the inside of the tree, one side was hollowed out, and the other side was still solid. It was perfect for a den. She padded out of the hole and jump onto the fallen tree. There was a branch that grew up towards the sky. She climbed up the branch. There was a fork in the branch and after a few mouse lengths above the fork; the branches were smoothly cut off. There were three branches, all big enough for a cat to sit on. She climbed onto the middle branch and sat on the smooth part of it.

Spottedpetal's eye widened in amazement. _You can see the whole clearing from up here!_ She looked down into the clearing. The cats were going in and out of holes in different areas of the clearing. A large boulder jutted out of the edge of the clearing. There was a hole big enough for cats to go in and out of it freely.

A scratching sound on the tree made Spottedpetal jump. She turned to see Honey jump onto a smooth part of the branch beside her.

"This place is perfect for a camp! There are a lot of places where cats can make dens! If this is going to be a camp, then which Clan camp will it be," Honey meowed.

Spottedpetal turned her attention back to the camp. _I found it first, so this should be MoonClan's camp._ She sat up straight and let out a yowl. "This will be MoonClan's camp," she yowled, her voice ringing around the clearing. Cats began to emerge from the holes in the clearing.

"Why is it MoonClan's camp? Why isn't it any other Clan's camp," Sandflower meowed.

"Remember when I ran into the forest, before we met Minnowstar, Rowanstar, Dovestar, and Oakleaf? Well, Moonfur had led me into this clearing. I didn't know at the time that it was her or why she had led me here, but now I know why. She led me into MoonClan's camp and territory," Spottedpetal replied.

The cats in the clearing glanced at each other with thoughtful looks. Brightpath nodded.

"That makes sense. If a StarClan warrior has led the future MoonClan leader here, then it is wise that this should be MoonClan's camp. Even if we had to decide on whose camp this would be, Spottedpetal came here first. So, it should be her camp," Brightpath meowed, loud enough for all the cats to hear. The cats nodded their agreement.

"Then it is settled," Spottedpetal meowed, jumping down from the tree, Honey following close behind. "Let's go find the other three camps!"


	6. Chapter 6

The cats padded through the trees, searching for three more camps. They padded through the forest for what seemed like a moon before they came across a deep, wide stream. Willowstep, Princess, and Sharky swam across the stream, leaving the rest of the group behind.

"We'll be back. Since we're the only swimmers, we're going to scout on this side of the stream for OceanClan's camp," Willowstep meowed. They then padded into the bushes.

The rest of the group sat down to wait for their friends.

"Why don't we hunt while we're waiting? I'm starving," Brightpath suggested. The cats nodded and split up in different directions.

Spottedpetal stalked through the trees, tasting the air every few heart beats. The bushes rustled beside her and a rabbit ran passed her, but before it got even a mouse length away from her, she whipped around and jumped on top of the rabbit. She bit its neck and its body went limp, sending her sprawling out in front of it. She grabbed the limp rabbit and hauled it back to the stream.

Spottedpetal pushed through the bushes to find that she wasn't the first one back. Honey and Fang were crouched down, eating a pheasant that they caught together. Spottedpetal set the rabbit down and sat down beside it. Eventually, the rest of the group appeared with their prey. Even Dew managed to catch a black bird. They had made a fresh-kill pile in the middle of the clearing. Rage set his prey on the pile and padded over to join his sister.

"May I share with you," he asked, eyeing the rabbit. Spottedpetal nodded and they ate the rabbit in peace.

After everyone had their fill, there were only three pieces of prey left of the pile, a black bird and two thrushes. The cats lay either spread out or in small groups in patches of sunlight.

The sun was sinking in the sky by the time Willowstep, Sharky, and Princess emerged into the clearing. Spottedpetal lifted her head to see them eating the last of the prey. She got up, without disturbing a dosing Rage beside her, and padded over to talk to them. "How did it go? Did you find a camp for your Clan," Spottedpetal asked, sitting down beside Willowstep.

Willowstep nodded, swallowing the last of the black bird. "It's perfect! There's another stream just beside the camp. The sky is darkening. Are we going to sleep here," she meowed, glancing at the sky.

Spottedpetal nodded. "We don't have a choice. Even if we had gotten half way to either camp, the moon would be rising," she replied.

Spottedpetal opened her eyes to find bright morning sunlight shining through the leaves. She yawned and lifted her head. Her littermates had huddled together with her and Rage. Willowstep, Sharky, and Princess were curled up together just a few tail lengths away. Spottedpetal sat up in surprise, jerking her littermates awake.

"What did you do that for? I was having this really great dream," Honey mumbled, yawning.

"Sandflower, Brightpath, Cloudy, Clide, and Nighty are gone," Spottedpetal meowed, alarmed.

Willowstep lifted her head. "They said that they were going hunting. They'll be back," she yawned.

Just then, the bushes rustled and Brightpath, Cloudy, Nighty, Sandflower, and Clide padded into the clearing with loads of prey.

"You're back! I thought you got eaten by a fox," Spottedpetal meowed, bounding over to greet them.

Brightpath shook her head and set her prey down where the fresh-kill pile was. "No, we thought we'd let you sleep in," she purred.

The cats padded over, chose their prey, and settled down to eat. They finished their meal and set off to find the other two camps. They eventually came into a more rocky territory.

Sandflower bounded joyfully over to a large rock and scrambled on top of it. She gasped in amazement. "This place is great for MountainClan," she mewed. She scrambled down the other side and Clide and Nighty followed.

The rest of the group looked at each other in bewilderment and followed more slowly. They caught sight of the three joyful cats and bounded after them. They came into a clearing with more boulders then there were bushes. The boulders were too large to climb over, so they padded around the clearing until they found a space big enough for only two cats to squeeze through at a time. When they padded into the clearing, they saw that most of the large boulders in the clearing had holes in them. The largest boulder in the clearing was chipped, like something tried to move it. Sandflower padded up to it and clawed up the boulder. The chipped boulder had great paw holds for a cat to climb to the top. Sandflower's amber gaze scanned the clearing before yowling, "This will be MountainClan's camp!" The cats padded out of holes in the boulders. They nodded their agreement. They regrouped and padded out of the clearing.

They padded through the trees. They passed a fresh fox den, careful not to alert the fox of their presence. They padded on until they came into an area where there were less trees and bushes. The trees thinned out, becoming a field. The cats padded cautiously out into the open. Just ahead, Spottedpetal could see a dip in the field. They bounded across the field towards the dip. Just then, they heard a flurry of yapping. They whirled around to see a dog racing across the open space, a human following close behind. The cats fled towards the dip. They reached the dip and flung themselves into the nearest hole.

Spottedpetal pressed herself against the back of the cave. She felt warm fur on her nose. She recognized the scent as Mixherb, along with Mittens. The yapping died down; it was replaced with a loud sniffing sound. _It's looking for us! StarClan, please don't let us die!_ There was a loud stomping sound and a loud yelp. Spottedpetal pushed around her friends and peered cautiously out of the cave. Her friends hissed a warning, but she didn't listen. She saw the human dragging the dog behind him by the collar. They disappeared over the dip.

Spottedpetal stepped out of the cave and sat down, listening for any signs that the dog might be coming back. After a few moments of listening, she finally sighed. "It's ok, the dog left," she called out. The group cautiously stepped out of the holes they were hiding in. Brightpath bounded joyfully up to her.

"I found this really cool cavern. I didn't know that we were hiding in caves! The cavern that I hid in had a pool of water and there were drops of water all over the cavern, it had a slight glow to it! It was amazing," she purred.

Spottedpetal purred back. She stared around the dip. They didn't even have time to look where they were hiding when the dog chased them into the caves. It was a large dip with holes in the sides of the dip. There was a boulder in the middle of the dip; it looked like there was a hole that led under it. Brightpath bounded over to the boulder, Spottedpetal hard on her heels. She sat by the boulder while Brightpath explored inside the boulder. She heard an amazed gasp from inside and Brightpath jumped out of the hole.

"It's amazing down there! That's going to be the leader's den," Brightpath meowed. She scrambled up the boulder, placing her paws where the wind had made paw holds. She sat at the top, staring around the dip. "This will be SunClan's camp," Brightpath yowled. She then leaped down.

The cats emerged from exploring the dens and nodded. Wilowstep, Spottedpetal, Sandflower, and Brightpath huddled together to talk by the boulder.

"Since we found our Clans' camps, do you think we should go back to our own camp and wait until they tell us what to do next," Willowstep meowed.

Spottedpetal nodded. "I think that's a good idea. I don't have any objections," she meowed. She looked at her friends, waiting to hear their response. They nodded.

"Then it's settled," Willowstep meowed. "We're going back to our own camps," she added more loudly.

Brightpath and her sister Cloudy stayed behind in their camp. The rest of the group set off towards their own camps. Spottedpetal, her littermates, Mixherb, Dew, Mittens, Khya, Cloud, and Tigger said their goodbyes to the others and headed towards MoonClan's camp. They padded through the trees, alert for any signs of danger.

They pushed through some ferns and appeared in the clearing with the fallen tree. "Right, if we are going to sleep here we need nests. Some of us will go hunting and the rest will go find things for our nests. If you can build them before we get back, then that would be great. If you're not able to finish them when we get back, then we'll do it ourselves. Deal," Spottedpetal meowed when they were gathered in the clearing. They nodded.

Spottedpetal, Khya, Mittens, Rage, Honey, and Cloud left the clearing to go hunting. They split up at an ash tree and stalked through the forest. Spottedpetal tasted the air. Immediately, a black bird flew down and started pecking at the ground a few tail lengths away. She slowly crept forward, paw step by paw step. The black bird was busily tugging at a worm stuck in the ground. She leaped forward and bit its neck before it even had the chance to raise its wings. She scraped earth over the bird and tasted the air. The bushes rustled in front of her and a squirrel stepped out. It looked at her and fled to the nearest tree. Spottedpetal raced after it. The squirrel disappeared into the bushes and she jumped over it. She skidded to a halt to find that a ginger-and-white tabby tom had killed her squirrel.

"Hey, that's mine," Spottedpetal hissed, fluffing up her fur.

The tom looked up and immediately fluffed up his fur. He stared at the beautiful she-cat in front of him for a few heart beats before laying his fur flat. He dropped the squirrel. "Sorry, I didn't know any other cats lived here," he meowed, shrugging his striped shoulders. "Here, you can have it." He pushed the squirrel towards Spottedpetal and padded off through the forest.

Spottedpetal stared after him. _Oh, great. We have a loner in our territory._ She picked up her squirrel and padded back to where she buried the black bird.

Spottedpetal padded into the clearing to find a small fresh-kill pile was made. She set her prey down on the pile and glanced around the clearing. The sun was already setting. Mixherb padded over to her.

"We made most of the nests. Honey told me that she smelled another cat wandering around," Mixherb meowed, taking the squirrel.

"Yeah, he gave that squirrel to me," Spottedpetal replied, glancing at the squirrel Mixherb held in her jaws.

"Well, that was very nice of him," Mixherb purred. She waved her tail. "Come on, I made your nest already." She padded off towards one of the dens.

Spottedpetal picked up her black bird and followed Mixherb across the clearing. The group had made a makeshift den and built nests inside. Spottedpetal stepped inside to find the group lying in their nests either sharing tongues or eating prey. She found an empty nest and gulped down her prey. She curled up in the nest and closed her eyes.

Spottedpetal opened her eyes to find herself padding through the moonlit forest.

_"There will be a petal of spotted peace upon the forest, with unimaginable powers. But there will be some who want to destroy that petal."_

She turned to see Moonfur's pale shape disappear into the bushes beside her. Spottedpetal came into a clearing to find Brightpath, Sandflower, and Willowstep already waiting for her. She sat down beside them and glanced around the moonlit clearing. The bushes rustled in front of them and cats with stars in their fur began to appear into the clearing, Dovestar, Rowanstar, Minnowstar, and Oakleaf among them.

"Welcome, young leaders. We have come to grant you your new lives," a brown tom meowed.

Spottedpetal and her friends looked at each other with bewilderment.

A purr of amusement made them jump. Moonfur stepped forward. "When a deputy dies, the leader has to choose one of her warriors to become the new deputy. Deputies are warriors who will take the place of their leader when they die. They send out patrols," she meowed. "When a leader dies, the deputy goes to a special place where they are granted nine lives by StarClan and are given their new name. And we are here to do just that," she went on, stepping backward.

Dovestar stepped forward. She touched Spottedpetal's nose. "With this life I give you courage," Dovestar meowed. "Use it well in defense of your Clan."

At once a bolt of energy seared through Spottedpetal's body. It felt like a lightning bolt had come down from the sky and struck her. She felt enormous pain and power flow through her. Dovestar stepped back and the pain ebbed away. _Great StarClan! If this is one life, then I still have eight more to go! How will I bear it?_

Rowanstar stepped forward and touched her nose. "With this life I give you justice," he murmured. "Use it well as you judge the actions of others."

Once more an agonizing bolt seared through Spottedpetal, and she had to grit her teeth to stop her from yowling. Rowanstar stepped back and she stood there panting, as if she had been running to each camp without stopping. Minnowstar stepped forward. She touched Spottedpetal's nose.

"With this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right," Minnowstar mewed.

Another agonizing spasm rushed through Spottedpetal. She gritted her teeth and unsheathed her claws, digging them into the ground. It felt like the energy would blow her away like a leaf! The pain ebbed away as Minnowstar stepped back. The brown tom who spoke before stepped forward.

"With this life I give you tireless energy," he meowed. He touched his nose to Spottedpetal's. "Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader."

The life coursed through her and she felt as if she were racing the sun in an epic race to the other side of the world. The tom stepped back and a black she-cat took his place.

"With this life I give you protection," she meowed, touching her nose to Spottedpetal's. "Use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits."

A bolt of agony seared through Spottedpetal. Her jaw dropped in a soundless wail of pain. She had expected this life to be gentle and loving and she wasn't ready for the ferocity that surged through her. The she-cat stepped backward. A smaller cat stepped forward. He looked like an apprentice. He had to stand on his toes to reach her nose.

"With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your Clan."

A bolt of pain shot through her. It lasted for several heart beats. The young tom stepped backward and an elderly black-and-white tom took his place.

"With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elder's of your Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself."

Spottedpetal braced herself for the agonizing pain that seared into her body. It felt as if she were drowning in a river, gulping in water instead of air. The elder stepped backward, sitting down beside the apprentice. She looked up to see Moonfur step forward. She touched her kit's nose with her own.

"With this life I give you love," she murmured in her soft voice. "Use it well for all the cats in your Clan."

Spottedpetal braced herself for another painful surge. For she remembered she had received a painful life from a she-cat who loved her kits. Instead, a life of gentleness and piece coursed through her. It wasn't painful at all, for her mother loved her with all her heart. Moonfur stepped back, staring at her kit with pride and joy in her eyes. A cream-colored tom stepped forward. His ears were torn and he had battle scars on his body from numerous battles.

"With this life I give you nobility, certainty, and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code," he rasped.

The warmth of Moonfur's life had lulled Spottedpetal, and she was unprepared for the agony as it shook her as she received the tom's. The power grew stronger and stronger, until she thought her pelt would never contain it. Just as she thought she must yowl in pain or die, it began to ebb, ending in a sense of calm acceptance and joy.

"I hail you by your new name, Spottedstar," the tom announced. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of MoonClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." The cream tom stepped back, waving his tail for Spottedstar to do the same.

More cats had come forward and gave the same lives to her friends. She waited, watching with a feeling of horror and amazement as the lives were surged into her friends' bodies. The last life was surged through her friend, and the she-cat gave the same leader announcement.

"Spottedstar! Willowstar! Sandstar! Brightstar!" The StarClan cats rose to their paws and began chanting. Their voices were louder than anything she had ever heard in her life. "Spottedstar! Willowstar! Sandstar! Brightstar!"


	7. Chapter 7

The moonlit clearing grew silent. Moonfur, Dovestar, Minnowstar, and Rowanstar stepped forward. "The warriors you were are no more. You have the strength and nobility of a leader now," they meowed. "Now that you are leaders, you must build your Clans. Go find cats anywhere you can, name new warriors, set your boundary marks, and make your camp as livable as you can. After you have made a start to your Clans, we will tell you what to do next."

Spottedstar opened her eyes to see bright sunlight filtering through the makeshift den. The den was empty. She sat up, stretched, and shook herself. She padded out of the den. Cats were resting in the clearing, enjoying the morning sun. Mixherb lifted her head and sat up immediately when she saw Spottedstar. Spottedstar padded over to the fallen tree and climbed up to the middle branch.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey join here beneath the High Branch for a Clan meeting," Spottedstar yowled. The cats looked up, bewildered. When they saw Spottedstar sitting on the branch, they got up and gathered around the fallen tree. When they had gathered, Spottedstar continued. "I have now received my nine lives and my new name, as all leaders do. I am Spottedstar, leader of MoonClan, and we will bring the Clans back to the way they were before, way before our time." The gathered cats yowled in agreement. When the yowls died down, Spottedstar continued. "Now I have a ceremony to perform. Dew step forward," she meowed, as she jumped down into the clearing. Dew stepped forward, uncertainty showing in her amber eyes. Spottedstar raised her head, but kept it low enough for Dew to read what she was saying, for Dew was deaf. "I, Spottedstar, leader of MoonClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. She will train hard to learn the ways of a warrior and your noble code. And commend her to you, as a warrior in her turn." Spottedstar fixed her blue gaze on Dew. "Dew, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life? Say, 'I do.'"

When Dew responded, her voice was shaky. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dew, from this moment you will be known as Dewdrop. May StarClan watch over you and light your path with every step." Spottedstar stepped forward and rested her head on the deaf warrior's head. "Now, lick my shoulder," she whispered. Dewdrop licked her leader's shoulder and stepped back to sit with the gathered cats. Spottedstar repeated her words over and over, renaming the cats that were in the clearing. She named the last cat and began chanting their new names. The cats joined in, calling each other by their new names. Mittens became Blackpetal. Cloud became Cloudfur. Tigger became Tigerfur. Khya became Patchface. Honey became Honeywhisker. Fang became Blackfang. Rage became Ragetail. Flame became Flameheart. Snow became Snowstorm, and Crystal became Bluestripe.

Spottedstar stared at the gathered cats, joy flooding through her. "Now we must go find cats that are willing to join our Clan," she announced. "Do you know any cats that you think would listen to you?" The cats looked down at their paws, lost in thought. After a few heartbeats of silence, the cats lifted their heads and nodded. "Then let's go find them. We need to build our Clan as much as possible right now."

Spottedstar padded through the forest, her group close behind her. There was one cat in particular in her mind. _I wonder if that tom would like to join us…_ A familiar scent caught her attention and she raised her eyes from the path that she was following, to see the ginger-and-white tabby tom padding some distance away. He was following them! _Hmm… If he's following us then he must be curious about why we're here. If I do go over there and talk to him, what would I say to him?!_ She sighed and raised her tail for them to stop. "Wait here, I'll be right back," she meowed, and bounded off towards the tom.

The tom noticed Spottedstar coming towards him and sat down, waiting patiently. Spottedstar caught up to him and sat down in front of him, thinking of what to say.

"What are you all doing out here in the forest anyway? You smell like you were with the twolegs," he meowed.

Spottedstar stared into his blue eyes. "Well, if you're so curious, then I hope you'll be interested in joining." The tom cocked his head to one side as she explained _everything_. When she had finished, the tom looked at her with interest, and something else that she couldn't figure out, in his eyes. He nodded.

"I'll join, and if you're looking for more cats, then I'll try and get my friends to listen," he meowed, his eyes gleaming.

Spottedstar nodded her thanks and approval. "Do you know where we stay at?"

He nodded. "I've seen you go in and out of there. I'll bring my friends there." He padded off through the trees.

Spottedstar stared after him. _I forgot to ask him for his name! You're such a mouse-brain!_ She padded back to her group and they resumed the trek back to the twoleg dens.

Spottedstar let the group lead the way. They came to a few gardens with cats in them. Some of the cats they came to wouldn't listen, but they got some to listen and they're following them.

Spottedstar and her group padded into the camp to find the ginger-and-white tabby tom talking with a few other cats in the middle of the clearing. When they appeared, they all turned to look at them. The cats in her group fluffed up their fur. Spottedstar raised her tail, a signal for them to stop, and padded over to the group of cats in the clearing. The tom padded up to greet her.

"Hello, I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name before," the tom meowed. "I'm Ricardo." He flicked his tail for her to follow him and he padded over to his group. "This is Rabbit, Willy, Riko, Ghost, Swan, Badger, George, Phoenix, and Thorn," he meowed, pointing with his tail to each cat in turn. He turned to the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat in front of him. "They would all like to join," he added.

Spottedstar dipped her head in greeting. The cats that her group brought her were eager to join as well. She eyed George. He was a plump, elderly black tom with tiny paws. It didn't look like he was able to hold himself up! She turned and padded over to the fallen tree. She climbed up to the High Branch and sat down. There was no need to yowl, for all the cats were already in the clearing. "For those of you who have just entered this clearing for the first time, I welcome you to MoonClan's camp." She looked down at Ricardo. "Have you told them everything?" He nodded and she continued. "Then we will have a naming ceremony." Spottedstar named the cats that were new in the clearing. She finished the ceremony and they called out each other's names. Although, George had refused a new name. She didn't argue about it.

Ricardo became Flamestripe. Rabbit, the white she-cat, became Rabbitear. Willy, the white tom, became Wildclaw. Riko, the gray-and-white tom, became Graypelt. Ghost, the pale gray tom, became Ghostfur. Swan, the white she-cat, became Swanstep. Badger, the black-and-white tom with a missing eye, became Badgerfur. Phoenix, the long-haired ginger tom, became Phoenixfur. And Thorn, the black-and-white tom, became Blackthorn. The cats that came from twolegplace; Tiger, the long-haired ginger she-cat with black stripes, became Tigerblaze. Monty, the long-haired gray tom, became Wolfclaw. Sara, the gray-and-white she-cat, became Brightcloud. Marty, the black-and-white tom, became Blackclaw. Siren, the long-haired gray tom, became Squirreltail. Frosty, the gray she-cat with a white paw, became Frostclaw. Woody, the white tom with a ginger paw, became Redclaw. Oak, the reddish-brown tom, became Oakfang. Blaze, the ginger-and-white she-cat, became Blazetail. Flower, the pale ginger she-cat, became Blazestorm. Whitey, the white tom, became Snowstream. Alex, the ginger tabby tom, became Mistflame. Stone, the black tom, became Stoneriver. Oasis, the black she-cat, became Nightwhisper. Brownie, the brown tom, became Mousepath. Twig, the gray tom, became Stoneclaw, and Cassie, the dark gray she-cat, became Bluepaw, Honeywhisker's apprentice.

Spottedstar looked at the cats in the clearing. She noticed for the first time that two she-cats were pregnant, Blazetail and Rabbitear. She raised her tail for silence. "We need to build dens. Do any of you know how to make a proper den," she asked.

Flamestripe and some cats from his group raised their tails. She nodded. "Can you show us how? Meanwhile, we need to stock up the fresh-kill pile."

Honeywhisker had taken her apprentice and a few other cats to go hunting, while Flamestripe and a few of his friends stayed behind to show some of the others how to make proper dens and nests. Spottedstar watched intently. After the other cats started joining in on fixing up the camp, Spottedstar grabbed some moss that was already gathered in the clearing and padded towards the fallen tree.

She stepped into the tree and glanced around. With the light filtering in, she could barely see walls. There were bits of bark everywhere, and the way that the tree had landed, Spottedstar guessed, it had made the ground on the inside of the tree into sand. She set the moss down by the entrance and started clearing the bark out.

By the time Spottedstar had finished cleaning out the fallen tree and making her nest, Mixherb meowed a greeting. She turned to see the tortoiseshell tabby she-cat standing in the entrance, blocking some of the sunlight that was filtering through. Spottedstar padded over to her friend. "What is it?"

"Would you like to come see the medicine cat's den? It's really nice," Mixherb meowed.

Spottedstar nodded. "Sure! I just finished with my den."

Spottedstar followed Mixherb across the clearing. The warriors had already finished two dens and were fixing up another. Just as they reached the boulder at the other end of the clearing, Honeywhisker's hunting patrol came in with loads of prey. Bluepaw was carrying a squirrel that was almost as big as she was. Spottedstar stepped inside the boulder and looked around in astonishment. At the back of the den was Mixherb's nest and next to it was a crack in the side of the wall. She figured that's where she would be storing her herbs. On one side, it slanted slightly downward at one side of the den where a pool of water had formed. Water was dripping from the ceiling from some unknown crack. On the other side it slanted slightly upward where Mixherb had made a few more nests.

"That's where the injured and sick cats will rest," Mixherb meowed, pointing with her nose to the nests.

"Wow, it looks amazing," Spottedstar exclaimed.

A drop of water splashed on Mixherb's head. She shook her head violently, disgusted that she got wet. "Except for the water that drips from the top of the cave," she meowed, sounding irritated.

Spottedpetal stifled a purr of amusement. She flicked her tail and the two she-cats padded out of the dripping den.


	8. Chapter 8

Spottedstar padded out of the medicine cat's den. She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, enjoying the day's weather. The cats had already finished four dens and were now working on the fifth one, which would probably be the last one. She felt a slight nudge and turned her gaze back to Mixherb.

"Come on, let's go eat," Mixherb meowed.

Spottedstar nodded and padded over to the fresh-kill pile with Mixherb at her side. She chose the squirrel that Bluepaw had brought in and shared it with Mixherb in a shady spot. After they finished their meal, Mixherb and Spottedstar groomed each other until they dozed off.

Spottedstar felt a prod in her shoulder and opened her eyes to see Honeywhisker. She sat up, yawned, and stretched. "What is it," she asked her sister.

"We finished all of the dens and made nests in all of them," Honeywhisker replied.

Spottedstar nodded. "Good." She flicked her gaze around the clearing. The cats were all enjoying themselves in the clearing. Some were sharing prey, some were sharing tongues, and others were chatting in groups. She brought her gaze down to find that Mixherb was gone. "Where's Mixherb?

"She went to go look for herbs. A few other cats went with her." Honeywhisker twitched an ear.

Spottedstar nodded and stood up before shaking herself. "Well, we can't do much else until we decide on borders. So, we just have to wait," she meowed.

Honeywhisker dipped her head.

Just then, Bluepaw came bounding up to them, her eyes were glazed with annoyance. "Honeywhisker, Spottedstar! I think a squirrel is spying on us," she complained.

"What?" Both she-cats asked, confused.

Bluepaw pointed up to the High Branch where a squirrel with half its tail missing sat, watching the cats. Spottedstar and Honeywhisker left the apprentice to go see what the squirrel was up to. They stopped at the foot of the fallen tree and stared up at the squirrel.

"Why do you think it's here? Wouldn't it have been scared by the sight of us," Spottedstar asked.

"How should I know how prey's minds work?" Honeywhisker huffed.

Spottedstar rolled her eyes before clambering up onto the top of the log. She crouched their and looked up. The squirrel was now watching her. She flicked her tail and bunched her muscles, ready to leap. "Alright squirrel, you either move now or you're prey for George," she mumbled. She then jumped up and sank her claws halfway up the branch before starting to claw her up to the left side branch. When she sat up, she saw that the squirrel had stayed right where it was and was still watching her. "How are you not afraid of me?"

The squirrel made a little chattering noise. "Because even t'ough ya t'ink of me as prey, you are still interestin' creatures."

Spottedstar was taken aback. A squirrel that talks? "H-How… You… You can understand me?"

"Of course! Don't ask me 'ow." The squirrel shook its head slowly.

Spottedstar's mouth hung open. She was beyond shocked.

"Watch out, a fly could land in t'ere," it chattered.

Spottedstar immediately closed her mouth and then straightened up. She cleared her throat. "Well, since you already know we prey on you, how come you still find us interesting?"

The squirrel shrugged.

"Right… Well, if you stay here any longer, you'll be prey if you get caught," Spottedstar warned.

"Yeah, I got it, but t'at's if ya can catch me." Spottedstar rolled her eyes. "What's yer name?"

"Spottedstar. And I don't suppose you have a name?"

"Yep, Lor's my name." He flicked his tail before curling it back over his back.

"What are you doing up there, talking with the squirrel?" Honeywhisker called.

Spottedstar flinched and glanced down at her sister. "She'd never believe me…"

"Which is why I'm leavin' now for ya." Lor then turned and leaped down behind the fallen tree and disappeared into the bushes.

Spottedstar blinked and found herself wondering if she would ever see Lor again. She shook her head and then leaped down onto the log before leaping down beside Honeywhisker. Honeywhisker opened her mouth to say something but Spottedstar raised her tail to cut her off. "I don't think you'd believe me." Honeywhisker stared after her leader as she padded passed before she followed behind. "I'm going hunting."

"Alone," Honeywhisker asked.

"No, I think I'll see if Bluepaw wants to go out again. If that's okay with you?" Spottedstar glanced at her sister from the corner of her eye.

"Of course." Honeywhisker hung back before padding over to where Blackfang and George was dosing off.

Spottedstar tasted the air before padding over to one of the dens closest to the medicine cat's den. She stuck her head in the entrance, "Bluepaw?"

"Am I supposed to sleep here alone?"

"Unfortunately yes. Only until there are new apprentices or until you are made warrior," Spottedstar told her softly, stepping into the den. Bluepaw looked up from pawing her nest. I was wondering if you want to go hunting again. With me."

Bluepaw tilted her head. "Really?"

"That is, if you're up to it."

"Oh no, I am! I just didn't think I would ever be hunting with you, Spottedstar," Bluepaw mewed. Spottedstar blinked, but before she could talk Bluepaw cut in. "I mean, because you're a leader. I… Never mind.. Can we just go?"

Spottedstar purred in amusement, "Of course." She ducked out of the den with Bluepaw beside her. They headed across the clearing and out of camp where Flamestripe had suggested building a reinforced entrance to keep out predators and intruders.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, is this an assessment or what?"

"No, I just want to see how you are doing out here so far. You are the youngest in the Clan so far. Did Honeywhisker teach you anything about tracking," Spottedstar asked.

Bluepaw looked thoughtful, "Yeah, she did. I remember some of what she said."

"Good, let's see how much you've learned so far. First, we have to find a trail. See if you can scent anything," Spottedstar instructed.

Bluepaw did as she was told. She soon flicked the tip of her tail before padding forward. She led them to a small rabbit trail.

"Can you tell if it's freshly used or not?"

Bluepaw tasted the air once more and twitched an ear before pondering it. "Yeah, I think so. Also a squirrel ran down here," she mewed.

Spottedstar tasted the air and then turned to Bluepaw,  
"Very good! Let's see if we can track them down and take them back to camp."

Bluepaw's eyes glistened and her tail rose from the praise before dipping her head and began following the path. They walked along the small path for about a tree-length before Bluepaw caught a fresh scent and dropped into a crouch. She crept forward before leaping through the undergrowth. A squirrel shrieked before it dashed out onto the path, saw Spottedstar, and leaped onto her back, chattering loudly.

"What the – Lor?!" Spottedstar almost hissed.

"Aye, young cat tryin' to eat me," Lor chirped, flicking his half-tail back and forth over his back.

Bluepaw leaped back onto the path and stared at them in astonishment. "S-Spottedstar? What-There's…" She stumbled for words.

"Yes, I know. There's a squirrel on my back. A talking one nonetheless," Spottedstar sighed.

"Wait…" Bluepaw narrowed her eyes in thought. "Isn't that the squirrel who was spying on us earlier?"

"Spyin'? I was merely watchin'." Lor answered.

Spottedstar huffed before glancing at Lor over her shoulder. "Can you please get off my back now?"

"Why? Ya can't take me wit' ya," he asked, flicking his tail once.

"Not unless you want a bunch of cats giving you the hunter's stare," Spottedstar told him.

Lor shrugged slightly, "So, let 'em stare. It won't bot'er me none."

"Okay," Spottedstar sighed softly. She then turned back to Bluepaw. "Can you scent anything else around here?"

Bluepaw tasted the air before dipping her head slightly and stalking off into the bushes again. Spottedstar crouched down and followed her. Soon a rabbit dashed out onto the path and Bluepaw shot forward. Spottedstar ran after it, Lor clinging onto her back with all four paws.

Bluepaw was small and fast and she kept up almost easily with the rabbit. She took one leap and bowled over the rabbit, sending them sprawling away. Spottedstar skidded to a halt as she watched Bluepaw leap to her paws and jump on the rabbit, making the killing bite.

"Very good catch! You're fast, I almost couldn't keep up with you," Spottedstar panted.

Bluepaw looked up and beamed. Spottedstar flicked her tail and Bluepaw picked up the rabbit. They then began to trek back to camp, Bluepaw dragging the rabbit behind her.

When they got to the entrance of the camp, Spottedstar stopped and glanced back at Lor. He flicked his tail and Spottedstar just shrugged before brushing passed the reinforced entrance. She emerged and looked around. Cats were working on the camp. Flamestripe had also suggested reinforcing the walls of the camp in case of invasions or predators. Few cats looked up and gave confused stares as they saw Spottedstar and Lor. She moved out the way to let Bluepaw through so she could drag her biggest catch to the fresh-kill pile.

"Told you they would stare," Spottedstar shot over her shoulder, padding over to the fallen tree.

"Don't bot'er none," Lor repeated.

Spottedstar rolled her eyes and stopped in front of the log. Lor jumped off her back and climbed up to the top of the log just below the branches. Spottedstar leaped up beside him.

"'Ey, maybe I could be a scout for ya. Y'know, to warn ya if predators are coming or invadin' cats. Ya never know what might 'appen," Lor told her with a flick of his half-tail.

Spottedstar blinked and then pondered that thought. _A scout? A squirrel scout? I don't remember hearing anything about any scouts… Though, it couldn't hurt… _Spottedstar sighed through her nose. "I'll think about it. It is very thoughtful of you, Lor." She swished her tail over her paws.

Lor dipped his head slightly, flicking his tail twice, and then climbed up to the left branch and sitting on it.

Spottedstar huffed and leaped back down from the fallen tree. Honeywhisker waited for her at the bottom.

"Were you actually talking with that squirrel?" Honeywhisker glared up at Lor before giving her sister a disbelieving stare.

"Yes, I was. I told you, you won't believe me." Spottedstar lashed her tail. "His name is Lor, and he finds us very interesting. He offered himself as a scout for us."

Honeywhisker hissed softly, "Prey as a scout? I find that unbelievable!"

"Well, I don't," Spottedstar told her. "And if I see any cat trying to eat him, they'll be checking George for ticks." She gave Honeywhisker a stern glare before flicking her tail to where George was dosing in front of one of the empty dens.

Honeywhisker lashed her tail, glaring up at Lor, before dipping her head and stomping away.

Spottedstar lashed her tail and then caught Mixherb's stare. She shook her head before turning and entering her den.


	10. Chapter 10

A loud chattering noise woke Spottedstar from her nap. She immediately leaped to her paws, thinking someone was trying to eat her companion. She emerged from her den and looked up to the top of the fallen tree to see Lor staring at the entrance and flicking his tail back and forth, making chattering noises. Spottedstar blinked before turning towards the entrance.

Three cats emerged from the entrance and looked around. Some cats in the clearing stood and fluffed up their fur. Spottedstar raised her tail for them to calm down and padded over to the newcomers.

"Greetings, Willowstar. Sandstar. Brightstar. What brings you here," Spottedstar asked.

Brightstar was staring around the clearing. "You've really fixed this place up! The entrance is reinforced, you've got dens already."

Spottedstar purred in amusement, "Yes, all thanks to Flamestripe." She flicked her tail to ginger and white tabby tom who had appeared from one of the dens.

Willowstar cleared her throat. "Well, we actually came to settle borders. We've got everything set except for the borders."

Sandstar nodded her agreement.

"Ah, of course," Spottedstar meowed. She looked up to the darkening sky. "We should really settle this tomorrow, though. It's getting dark and I bet you're hungry and tired."

The three cats shook their heads. "But we are tired," Brightstar added.

Spottedstar dipped her head. "Of course. Come along. You can sleep in my den tonight if you want." She turned and padded back towards the fallen tree. She dipped her head to Lor before glancing over her shoulder to see the leaders following behind her. She then slipped inside her den and sat down inside her nest.

"This is your den? It's is amazing," Brightstar purred.

"Yes, it is." Spottedstar swiped her tail around her body, gestured to the den. "Sleep anywhere. I don't mind."

The cats settled down where they stood and curled up. Spottedstar watched before curling up in her nest, her tail covering her nose.

Spottedstar opened her eyes to find herself in her nest. She lifted her head and saw moonlight filtering through the den entrance. She stood and fluffed up her fur before laying it flat again and padding out. She emerged into the clearing to find a transparent cat with stars in her fur sitting in the middle of the clearing. Spottedstar let out a purr and padded over to the StarClan cat. They touched noses before the cat stood and flicked her tail-tip.

"Let's go, Spottedstar," she told the tortoiseshell leader. She then padded out of camp.

Spottedstar bounded after her. "Where are we going, Moonfur?"

"You'll see, dear."

They walked on in silence until soon they came to a field with four boulders in the middle. Six cats joined them. Willowstar, Spottedstar, Sandstar, and Brightstar let Rowanstar, Minnowstar, Dovestar, and Moonfur take the lead. The four StarClan cats then leaped up onto each of the four boulders.

"We have brought you here to show you where you must go every full moon. It is the night of truce between the Clans and they share the news of Clan with each other. If a fight breaks on the night of truce, we will send a cloud to cover the moon," Rowanstar explained.

"After the gathering, the Clans will return to their territories and protect their borders as they normally do until the next gathering." Minnowstar flicked her tail over her paws.

"Four Stones will be where you hold the gathering," Dovestar told them.

"Four Stones," Spottedstar repeated.

"The full moon is three days away," Brightstar meowed.

Moonfurr nodded. "Until then, you need to put borders in between the Clan camps. You also need to appoint deputies."

"How will we know who to choose?" Willowstar stepped forward.

"In time, we will send a sign to your medicine cats. They will know what to do then," Rowanstar told them. The StarClan cats dipped their head before everything began to fade away.

Spottedstar awoke to hear scuffling noises inside her den. She lifted her head to find Willowstar, Brightstar, and Sandstar having a sand fight, swiping a paw full of sand at each other and squeaking softly as they were sprayed. She purred in amusement before sitting up and throwing a paw full of sand, spraying both Brightstar and Willowstar. They let out purrs of amusement before shaking out their fur. Sandstar didn't really mind the sand, but she shook out her fur anyway. They let Spottedstar lead the way out of the den.

"We need to figure out our borders," Spottedstar sighed.

"I say we set out two patrols toward each of the neighboring camps and see where we meet at. But it has to be at a slow pad," Willowstar suggested.

"Good idea." The others agreed.

"We'll send them tomorrow morning," Sandstar meowed. The others nodded.

"Then we will meet again at Four Stones on the night of the full moon," Spottedstar told them. She waved her tail in farewell as her three friends left the MoonClan camp.

"Spottedstar!"

Spottedstar turned to see Mixherb bounding towards her, her eyes gleaming. "What is it?"

"I had a dream! Oakleaf showed me and the other medicine cats where to find this special place. It's called Starpool," Mixherb mewed. "Oh, it was so beautiful. All the stars reflected off the pool!"

Spottedstar purred in amusement. "I was also shown a special place last night. Moonfur and the other leaders showed us Four Stones, a place where we gather and share news of the Clans every full moon."

"Wow! It must have been amazing!"

"It was," Spottedstar told her. "Oh, and they said they'll send you a sign to figure out who will be our deputy."

Mixherb nodded. "I'll tell you when I get one."

Spottedstar dipped her head. "Thank you."


End file.
